Angeles Vs demonios
by godotcafe
Summary: Una historia que trata sobre una guerra entre los angeles y demonios, donde un sujeto que es militar descubre que puede saber cuando alguien es un angel o un demonio, con la ayuda de un arcangel quiere librar al mundo de los demonios...


En un universo paralelo al nuestro, un mundo muy parecido al de nosotros solo con una gran diferencia en ese mundo los demonios y los ngeles pueden cruzar las dimensiones e ir al mundo humano, pero por desgracia los demonios y ngeles no se distinguen entre los humanos, esto a provocado la muerte de muchos ngeles a mano de los humanos, para eso se han creado organizaciones especiales, como el SMAD(Servicio Militar Anti -Demonios) personas que usan armas para acabar contra demonios, y tambi n existen los Cazadores de Demonios, personas que tienen una habilidad que los hace ser mas fuertes, aunque estos tampoco distinguen entre los demonios y ngeles han logrado mantener la paz.

Cuando un humano muere dependiendo de los actos que halla hecho se decide a donde tiene derecho de entrar, si fue muy bueno gana una entrada al para so donde pobra tener el descanso eterno, si fue bueno pero tuvo pocos actos malos ira al cielo donde se convertir en ngel y tendr una segunda vida, como ngel no puede morir por la edad solo si es asesinado cuando muere ira al para so, su deber de ngel es proteger la tierra.  
Si al morir hizo mas actos malos que buenos ira al purgatorio donde tendr una segunda vida, sin embargo como demonio sentir la sed de matar gente y eso no lo puede controlar, no pueden morir por la edad solo si son asesinados al ser asesinados Ir n al infierno, y por ultimo si la mayor a de sus actos fueron malos Ir n directo al infierno donde ser n torturados durante toda la eternidad.  
As comienza esta larga historia, donde un simple humano que ingreso al servicio militar cambiara el destino de su mundo para siempre y todo gracias a la ayuda de un ngel.

Capitulo 1: El canto de un ngel y la risa de un demonio, un ngel aparece.

Narrador: Esta tierra no tiene pa ses esta dividida por naciones, todo norte America forma parte de la naci n norte, America del centro y frica forman parte de la naci n Oeste, Sudam rica forma parte de la naci n Sur y por ultimo la naci n m s grande que es toda Europa y Asia contribuye a la naci n del Este...  
La tierra fue devastada hace un siglo por los 7 caballeros del Apocalipsis, por lo cual la tierra esta en un periodo de reconstrucci n, hay muy pocas grandes ciudades la dem s son peque as y casi des rticas y esto sucede en casi todo el mundo.

En un campo de entrenamiento, a las afueras de ciudad Revoluci n, se encontraba un Joven que llevaba un mes como militar, este Joven se llamaba Jess, Un chico no muy alto de complexi n media, su pelo era caf y muy corto, su piel era blanca, sus ojos verdes y como militar portaba un uniforme color Arena, aunque en estos momentos se encontraba en piyama...  
?.- Jess... Jess... Jess... MALDICION CUANTO TIEMPO PIENSAS SEGUIR DURMIENDO, EL NUMERO 11 NOS ESTA ESPERANDO EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO.  
Narrador: Jess despert tras tremendos gritos que dio el otro muchacho de nombre Eduard, un joven muy alto y musculoso, su pelo color negro y tambi n muy corto, su piel es color morena y usaba unos lentes, el portaba el uniforme con el numero 1102.  
Jess: Rayos, por que me despertaste en la mejor parte, estuve a punto de besar a Aliss...  
Eduard: Si no mueves tu culo r pidamente te tocaran lavar los ba os, as que mejor apres rate.  
Narrador: Jess se cambio de ropa lo mas r pido posible, en su uniforme el portaba el numero 1159.  
Eduard: Si sigues con esa flojera jam s pasaras del n mero que tengo.  
Narrador: El numero representa el Rango de los militares mientras menor es el numero mayor es el rango.  
Jess: Vas a ver que yo ser el numero 1, ese tipo de la mascara no durara tanto en esa posici n.  
Eduard: Mejor di eso en otro momento los honores ya est n empezando.  
Jess: Maldito y por que no me apresuraste.  
Eduard: Y que crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo.  
Narrador: Ambos salieron corriendo y llegaron a tiempo en sus lugares, despu s de recitar los honores todos los reclutas en entrenamiento se alinearon en una sola fila.  
Despu s aparec an un tipo que vest a un uniforme parecido, sin embargo era mucho mas elegante y tenia varios distintivos de algunos logros que hab a hecho, y el color del uniforme era negro, su pelo era largo y de color negro, tambi n usaba barba de candado, su piel era color blanca sus ojos de color gris y usaba un sombrero de copa en el cual dec a 11.  
Numero 11: 1102 y 1159, esta semana espero ver los ba os impecables por su llegada tard a a los honores, tienen que respetar mas a su naci n, no por algo en su uniforme viene bordada la letra N que representa al Norte, Entendieron?  
Eduard y Jess: Si, se or... (Nos cago por 5 segundos que llegamos tarde)  
Numero 11: El entrenamiento de hoy ser suspendido, 1190 acompa ara a lavar los ba os a sus compa eros por festejar cuando dije que el d a de hoy ser suspendido.  
Jess:(La 1190... Es Aliss, que suerte tengo... aunque los ba os no son una gran sita que digamos podr estar junto a ella)  
Narrador: Aliss era una chica incre blemente bella, su pelo de color plata le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, tenia buenas medidas y portaba un uniforme color arena pero para chicas el cual se le ve a muy bien.  
Numero 11: Como les iba diciendo, El d a de hoy vendr un Cazador de Demonios y escoger a 5 de ustedes para que vean como un Cazador de demonios hace frente a un Demonio, El cazador de demonios nos esta esperando afuera del campamento, as que veamos quienes ser n los afortunados entre mis 100 reclutas.  
Narrador: Todos estaban ansiosos para que los seleccionaran, ya que los cazadores de demonios ten an extra os poderes lo cual los hacia muy fuertes y ver sus peleas era incre ble.  
Numero 11: Me sentir mal si no me llevara a mis tres reclutas mas fuertes as que 1100,1101 y 1102 pueden venir... ahora veamos quien mas.  
Eduard: (Que bien me toco a mi)  
Numero 11: Muy bien tambi n elijo al numero 1175 y por ultimo mirare mi reloj, y dependiendo de la hora que sea lo seleccionare... as que son las 459 pero como yo solo entreno reclutas del numero 1100 al 1199, elegir al recluta que acaba en 59 o sea el 1159.  
Jess: Que bien... Digo... gracias se or.  
Numero 11: *con su gota de sudor* aja eh como sea, s ganme todos no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
Narrador: Cuando llegaron a las afueras del campamento se encontraban dos carros militares para cuatro personas cada uno, y ah al lado de un carro se encontraba un hombre, de piel blanca, su pelo era color negro pero estaba incre blemente chino(el pelo), vest a un uniforme negro con rayas azules marino, tambi n llevaba guantes blancos y botas negras.  
En su Uniforme destacaba un n mero y una letra el cual era el 7 y N respectivamente.  
Numero 11: A cazador numero 7 me es un placer estar ante su presencia.  
Numero 7: Deje las formalidades, soy el cazador mas d bil del norte, que acaso se esta burlando de mi, y por cierto tengo un nombre sabe y es Juan Pablo, pero me tienen que decir JP.  
Jess: (Que antip tico)  
JP: Muy bien ya no me hagan perder mas el tiempo y v monos de una buena vez.  
Numero 11:*voz baja* Descuiden no todos son as , por eso les ped que mandaran al 3 pero esta en una misi n.  
Jess: Y los otros n meros.  
Numero 11: Son peores, los nicos de buen car cter del norte son el 1 y el 3.  
JP: Que esperan por que no se suben, vamos usted es su capataz ponga el ejemplo.  
Numero 11: vale, vale.  
Narrador: Luego de subirse 4 en un carro y 3 en otro avanzaron a trav s de una zona des rtica, la carretera estaba hecha pedazos por todas partes era mas f cil avanzar por la tierra que por la carretera, despu s de una hora de viaje, llegaron a su destino. Una ciudad desierta, se ve an edificios destruidos.  
JP: Con el tiempo que me hicieron perder a ver si ese maldito demonio no se escapo.  
N mero 1100: Imposible este desastre lo hizo un demonio.  
JP: Idiota, esta ciudad lleva as des de hace un siglo, el demonio solo lo encontr aqu de casualidad Narrador: Una melodiosa canci n empezaba a sonar a lo lejos pero extra amente solo Jess pod as escucharla.  
Jess: Ese canto...es tan puro.  
JP: De que hablas.  
Jess: Del canto que proviene de aquel edificio.  
JP: No se de que canto hablas pero el demonio se encuentra en ese edificio, Numero 11, tienes buenos muchachos saben donde la gente esconde a sus presas Ja.  
Narrador: JP se meti al edificio, en eso del edificio salio volando una persona que se estrello en una casa, esa persona estaba muy malherida, sangraba por todas partes.  
N mero 1175: Los demonios sangran?  
Numero 11: As es, es como si tuvieran otra vida, por eso es nuestro deber acabarlos.  
Narrador: Ahora la canci n que solo Jess escuchaba se hab a hecho m s fuerte y proven a de ese tipo que estaba sangrando, pero aun nadie la escuchaba.  
Jess: Eso de ah no es un demonio es un ngel.  
JP: Pero que dices *saliendo del edificio* ese tipo es un demonio, los demonios tambi n pueden crear las alas de un ngel y as hacerse pasar por uno, lastima que ya no caigamos en esa trampa.  
Jess: No es eso, cada vez que hay un ngel cerca yo escucho un c ntico, y cuando hay un demonio escucho una risa tenebrosa.  
JP: Aja, Y yo escucho m sica electr nica cuando veo al numero 11, no digas tonter as, aparte mi don me hace lucir como un ngel o un demonio.  
Eduard: Que es un Don?  
Numero 11: As le llaman ellos a su habilidad, los cazadores de demonios fueron bendecidos con dicha habilidad.  
JP: Miren esto ahora ser un ngel.  
Narrador: Despu s de decir esto, de la espalda de JP salieron un par de alas de color blanco brillante.  
JP: Mi don me permite crear alas, ahora cambiare por las alas de un demonio.  
Narrador: Al decir esto las alas de JP se volvieron color negro y goteaban sangre.  
JP: ahora acabare con ese tipo.  
Narrador: JP utilizaba unas extra as navajas que ten a en los brazos y con la velocidad que le daban sus alas, un ataque podr a ser mortal. JP se lanzo directamente contra el tipo, pero este reacciono con sus ultimas fuerzas atacando con un l tigo que era muy luminoso, JP desv o el ataque y esto provoco que el l tigo saliera volando junto a los pies de Jess, JP estaba muy cerca de atacar al supuesto demonio, cuando en ese instante apareci de la nada frente a JP otro sujeto, este tenia unas alas incre blemente blancas, usaba una tunica de color blanco, su pelo era muy largo y de color gris.  
JP: Que demonios.  
El tipo que apareci de la nada: Sonata de un golpe.  
Narrador: Al decir esto le dio un golpe en el estomago a JP y esto hizo que chocara contra un edificio dej ndolo inconsciente, inmediatamente despu s de esto el numero 11, saco unas cadenas de debajo de su traje.  
Numero 11: Maldito como te atreves a atacar a un cazador de demonios.  
Narrador: Pero en ese instante los dos tipos se esfumaron, los c nticos que escuchaba Jess se dejaron de escuchar y todo se volvi mas tranquilo.  
Numero 11: R pido, 1100 y 1101 traigan a JP, es incre ble que la hallan ganado de un solo golpe.  
Jess: Oigan ese tipo malherido solt este l tigo...  
Narrador: Pero al decir esto el l tigo se aferro a su brazo y es quedo hay.  
Jess: AAAAAAAAAA mi brazo qu tenmelo, qu tenmelo.  
Numero 11: Eres un miedoso haber dame tu mano.  
Narrador: Jess extendi el brazo y el n mero 11 trato de quitarle el l tigo pero el l tigo lo quemo.  
Numero 11: AAAAAA maldito l tigo me quemo mi mano, pero por que a ti no te quema?  
Jess: No se, de hecho lo siento como una extensi n mas de mi brazo.  
Narrador: Jess mov a el l tigo a voluntad propia.  
Numero 11: de cualquier modo ese l tigo puede ser de un demonio, regresemos todos al campamento, hay que reportar lo sucedido y sobre todo que hacer con ese l tigo.  
Narrador: Tras decir esto todos subieron a los carros con el malherido JP y se dirigieron hacia el campamento, quienes habr n sido esos tipos? ngeles o demonios? Que ser de Jess ahora con el l tigo? 


End file.
